


The Immortal Dragon Guard and the Queen of the Togo Kingdom

by el_pepe



Series: The Phantom Thieves of New Game+ [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_pepe/pseuds/el_pepe
Summary: Follows the relationship of Ryuji and Hifumi, through all the ups and downs. Takes place post-The Phantom Thieves of New Game+. Required chapters are mentioned in first note on first chapter. Cross-posted on FF.Net.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Sakamoto Ryuji/Togo Hifumi, Takamaki Shiho/Suzui Shiho
Series: The Phantom Thieves of New Game+ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950451
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. A Hero's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the description, this story takes place in the same continuity as The Phantom Thieves of New Game+. While you don't have to read the full collection if you do not want to, there are some chapters you will be required to read. They are as follows:
> 
> Chapter 15 - Dethroning a Queen  
> Chapter 31 - An Entertaining Sight  
> EXTRA CHAPTER 02 - Does it Count as a Double Date if Only Three out of Four Agree?
> 
> This story takes place immediately following EXTRA CHAPTER 02. I don't know how long these will be on average, but I'm going to say that they probably won't go over a thousand words each. Expect these to all be on the shorter side.
> 
> Chapter prompt: "are you kidding me?"

"So...I didn't know Akira was dating someone older." Hifumi said, breaking the comfortable silence they had while walking. They had said their goodbyes to Akira and Sae inside the lobby of the Wilton and started to make their way to the station. Ryuji planned on seeing her home before heading home himself. Her comment caused him to let out a small laugh.

"Yeah...I kinda wish I could have seen Queen's face when she found out." he said, smiling. "She tore into him via text messages in the group chat, and apparently read her sister the riot act as well."

"I bet." she said, shaking her head. "Still, I suppose they look like a nice couple."

"Yeah, they do balance each other out some." he said, smirking.

"I enjoyed getting to hear more stories about your adventures and battles." she said, squeezing his hand. "I don't believe I would have ever believed what you said Akira used to do if he hadn't sat there trying to defend his actions as opposed to denying them."

"Yeah...he really did a lot of crazy things all because he wanted to be Extra." he said, laughing slightly. "Still though...he was the best leader we could have."

"You really do look up to him, don't you?"

"Yeah." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why did you never talk about your actions?" she asked suddenly, causing him to turn toward her. "You always talked about how great everyone else was, but from how you described it you were simply a fighter for the group."

"I guess 'cause I wouldn't call them 'heroics' like Akira tried to play them off as." he admitted, turning away from her. "Mostly I was simply a fighter. If something came up that needed me to do something else, I would, but honestly that wasn't really me."

"Well I think what you did was heroic." she said, resting her head against his upper arm as they walked. He felt himself blush slightly before shaking it off. "Even if you only see it as doing what you needed to, I'll see it as heroic for you."

"...thanks." he said softly as they reached the station. They boarded the train and rode to Kanda in a comfortable silence, still holding hands. He thought back over the past six months since he had met her. He knew about her prior to really meeting her from having changed her mother's heart in the Metaverse. He had seen pictures of her on magazine covers, and caught glimpses of her interviews while flipping through channels trying to find something to watch. He never expected to actually meet her, though. Even if he did, though, he figured he'd make a fool of himself and that would be the end of it.

Instead, their joking around with Akira led to her teaching him how to play shogi. He liked the idea enough to continue on, and that one night in Leblanc turned into another night at some church learning playing shogi, which led to him asking if she wanted to grab a bite to eat after playing one night, which led to him outright asking her on a date. He was prepared for her to turn him down, and was ready to start apologizing when she agreed. He was sure he must have looked shocked, because she started to laugh at him a moment later.

Still, it led him to here.

"So..." she started, trailing off. He turned toward her and noticed she was blushing.

"Yeah?" he asked, causing her to take a deep breath and let it out.

"My parents aren't home." she said, getting him to nod his head. "My father has to stay overnight at the hospital for observation after his latest procedure, and my mother stays with him when he has to stay."

"...'kay..." he said, nodding slowly.

"So...it's just me tonight." she said, turning to look at him. "Would you...like to stay over?"

"As in..." he trailed off, trying to keep his emotions in check. He didn't want to stick his foot in his mouth if she didn't mean what he thought she did.

"As in...would you like to spend the night...with me." she said, looking down to hide her blush. "I want to spend the night with you, Ryuji. Whatever happens...happens." she continued, looking back up at him. "I know it's probably sudden to be asking, and maybe you already had other plans, and maybe you don't feel the same way, and-"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, shaking his head. "I want to. Like, I really want to sleep with you." he said quickly. He didn't know how it was possible, but her blush seemed to grow larger. A moment later his own blush grew and his eyes widened at what he had just said. "I mean, uh, only if you want to. Seriously, I'm not tryin' to push you or anything. Seriously, if you're not cool with that, I'm fine. I don't mind just hanging out with you or anything. Please don't dump me for being an idiot." he finished, taking a breath after having spoken so fast. After a moment, she started to giggle before laughing at him. She buried her face against his arm before moving to put his arm around her.

"I really love you, Ryuji." she said, still giggling and laughing.

"I love you too, Hifumi." he said, holding her closer to him. He noticed looks from the people in the mostly empty train, but paid them no mind. They didn't matter right now. All that mattered the woman in his arms.

"Like I said, Ryuji." she said, getting her laughter under control. "Whatever happens, happens. Consider it the Queen of the Togo Kingdom offering her lover knight a hero's reward." she said, getting him to chuckle at her wording.

"Whatever happens, happens." he repeated, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

_...Ryuji spent a long evening with Hifumi._


	2. For Want of Bragging Rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "not interested, thank you"

Ryuji made his way into his dorm room late the next morning. He had never been as happy before as he was now that the school allowed them to room in individual rooms on-site. He flung himself on his bed and laid there a moment, wondering what he would have done had he still been in Shujin. He really didn't want to think about walking back into his mother's apartment wearing the same clothes as the night before. He figured if he had to deal with his mother right now, he'd probably die of embarrassment.

Granted, they'd probably still need to sandblast the smile he'd had ever since waking up with a nude Hifumi off his face.

He was quickly pulled out his memories as his phone dinged. He pulled it out to find a message from Akira. After reading it, he was glad he had at least spared him sending it to the group chat.

**AKIRA:** So...how was your evening? I see you've finally managed to get home.

**RYUJI:** Dude, how the 'eff do you know I just got back?

**RUYJI:** Wait, don't tell me...

**RUYJI:** Futaba?

**AKIRA:** Futaba.

"Jackass." he muttered, calling him.

"Good morning...or should I say good afternoon." Akira answered, the smirk evident on his voice.

"Yeah, yeah...laugh it up." he said, the annoyance in his voice obviously fake. Akira laughed, causing him to chuckle as well.

"It could be worse. I could have put this in the group chat like you did to me." he said, causing him to laugh again.

"Yeah, I guess you could have." he said, his laughter fading off. "Hey Akira. Thanks for playing wingman last night. I kinda figure you didn't exactly expect to have your date turn into a double like that."

"Believe me, I wasn't going to." he said, the playfulness leaving his voice. "I have to know, though. Why didn't you play up your heroics? I figure if I wasn't there during the beach trip and the Hawaii trip you would have told any woman who'd at least pretend to listen that you were a member of the Phantom Thieves just to hook up. Hell, you even met her in Hawaii. I'm surprised you didn't try anything then."

"Um...no I didn't." he said, sitting up. "I never met her until that night in Leblanc a few days after Valentine's Day."

"Oh...right." Akira said quickly. "Forgot, you had gone off for something else when I ran into her. I must be thinking of Mishima."

"...right." Ryuji said slowly, shaking his head. "You sure _you're_ awake enough to talk?"

"Maybe I'm not." he said with what sounded like a forced laugh. "Back to my question. Seriously, why did you never tell her anything?"

"I just never saw it like that, Bro." he said, shrugging to himself. "I mean, after all the shit you went through for the team, it kinda makes what I did pale in comparison. I mean, yeah, I could have said something like 'Hey Hifumi, let me tell you about the time I saved the entire team!' or something, but compared to what you went through...that was nothing." he said, falling back into his bed. "You agreed to be bait for Akechi. You turned yourself into the police knowing full well what could have happened. That's heroic in my book, man."

"Listen, Ryuji." Akira said, his voice serious. "I may have been playing wingman last night, but I did mean what I said. We would have _all_ died had it not been for you. We would have died in Shido's Palace. Akechi and I would have died in Maruki's Palace. Hell, the Phantom Thieves wouldn't even _exist_ if it weren't for you."

"Bro..." he trailed off.

"You claim what I did was heroic?" he asked. "I see that as doing what I had to do. I see what _you_ did as heroic. Sae's seeing you in a new light, as opposed to the 'loud dyed blond' as she used to call you. And I'm pretty sure Hifumi was looking at you in a new light as well."

"Yeah...you could say that." he said, a large smile spreading across his face. "I'm still trying to convince myself last night actually happened."

"Good." Akira said. "By the way, I don't want any blow-by-blow details." he continued, causing Ryuji to chuckle. "I love you both, but not interested, thank you."

"Ah, you're no fun." Ryuji said, causing Akira to laugh.

"So...fair warning." Akira said, his voice going serious. "The next time we're together and Hifumi wants to know more stories, I'm going to start with Operation: Maidwatch. It'll go downhill from there as I tell her stories about how you dragged poor innocent me to hit on and try to hook up with any random woman who would give you the time of day."

"Going to include Futaba's Palace in there as well?" Ryuji asked, a smirk growing on his face. "I'm pretty sure Queen's sister would be interested to know how much you were looking at Ann's boobs with me."

"Planning on taking me down with you, are you?" Akira asked, the seriousness quickly turning to Joker's cockiness.

"Actually, I then plan to throw Yusuke under the bus by telling her how focused he was on Makoto."

"That'll get her off my back." Akira said, the smirk in his voice going at full force. "We'll probably never see Yusuke again, though."

"Yeah...maybe that would be bad."

"Especially since I'd retaliate by bringing up how you were gawking at Ann when we got rained out during the fireworks festival."

"We were in a cramped place!" he yelled, sitting up. "She was right there in my face. Anyone would look!" he said, causing Akira to laugh.

"Maybe I'll then save Yusuke and bring up how you found some swimsuits for the girls in order to convince that wannabe rich guy to give us a letter of introduction."

"Yeah, well, I'll just..." he trailed off, lying back down. "God, I was really an ass, wasn't I?"

"You've matured a lot." Akira said, his voice going serious again. "You were a bit rough, but you've changed. Even Morgana's admitted it."

"For the cat to admit it, it must be true." he muttered.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you that my one time playing wingman has officially ended." Akira said after a moment. "Next time you crash my date, the _real_ stories start being told."

"Thanks for the warning." Ryuji replied, causing Akira to laugh.

"Still staying at Leblanc next weekend?"

"Yeah, I'll be there Friday." Ryuji said, looking toward his backpack. "You still up to continuing to tutor me with my work?"

"As I've said every time you ask, yes I am." he answered. "Now, I need to get back to work. Pretty sure Coffee Dad would be upset if the future owner of his cafe wasn't manning the shop."

"Probably." Ryuji said with a laugh. "Later Bro."

"Later." Akira said. A moment later, the line cut and Ryuji lowered the phone.

"Even Morgana admits I've changed." he said softly, shaking his head. "World must be coming to an end."


	3. Prove Them Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "unacceptable, try again"

"This won't do." Akira said, shaking his head as he put the paper back down on the table. "It's unacceptable, try again." he continued. Ryuji let out a groan before he lowered his head to the table, groaning once again even louder.

"Seriously, Bro?" he whined. "I think I'd rather go have dinner with Hifumi and Queen's sister again. I'll even be the one to tell them I was staring at Ann's boobs and picked out swimsuits for the girls. Hell, I'll even tell Queen's sister I was checking out her Shadow. Anything has to be better than this."

"Were you checking out her Shadow?" Akira asked, getting up from the booth.

"Not as much or as openly as you were." Ryuji replied, sitting back up. It had been a week since their double date, and once again Ryuji found himself being tutored inside Leblanc by its future owner. As much as he wanted to improve his grade, though, he truly hated the work. There was a reason he had put everything into track during middle school. There was a reason he was putting all his bets on getting a track scholarship for university once he entered high school.

There was a reason he would forever hate Kamoshida.

"Well...I guess I can't blame you." Akira said, walking behind the counter into what passes for Leblanc's kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out two cans of soda for them. "I've been trying to find a dress that matches it perfectly, but I'm pretty sure Makoto would kill me if she ever found out." he continued, walking back to the booth. "She wore one that was similar on Valentine's Day, but it was still pretty conservative compared to the one her Shadow wore in the Metaverse."

"Yeah...pretty sure Queen would kill you once her brain rebooted." he said with a laugh, taking the soda Akira handed him. "You sure Boss won't be upset to see you drinking a soda as opposed to making coffee?"

"So long as I don't make instant coffee, I get to survive." he answered. "He said first time he catches me making instant, he's disowning me and kicking me to the streets. I guess I could go and live with Sae if that happens, but I kinda like knowing what my future will hold for me for once."

"Yeah...I guess this past year _has_ been out there for you, huh?" Ryuji asked. He noticed a strange look pass across Akira's eyes as he turned to face away from him, all signs of humor gone.

"You have no idea." he muttered. The group had noticed he would get like this sometimes. For the most part, they usually wrote it off as a sign of post-traumatic stress disorder. It made sense. All of them showed signs of it, with the most random triggers setting them off. They sat there for a moment before Ryuji cleared his throat.

"Hey...Bro...I didn't mean to pull up any bad memories." he said, leaning forward. "Remember, you're safe now. You have no criminal record anymore, your identity as the leader of the Phantom Thieves was marked as classified by _someone_ , and you got the girl."

"Yeah..." Akira said, trailing off for a moment before turning to look back at Ryuji. "Yeah, you're right."

"You ever find out who marked everything about us as classified?"

"No I haven't." he replied, shaking his head. "I had Futaba dig into it, and even she couldn't find anything."

"Futaba couldn't find anything?" Ryuji asked, his eyes widening. "I thought she was bragging about how she could find anything, no matter how hidden it was."

"Not this time." Akira said, shaking his head. A moment later their phones buzzed. They sighed in unison and pulled their phones out.

"I swear, she's like that character in that American film." Ryuji muttered, getting Akira to let out a laugh.

**ORACLE:** So...I did manage to find ONE thing while digging.

**ORACLE:** Whoever they are...their initials are S.O.

**SKULL:** S.O.? That's it?

**ORACLE:** Yes.

**JOKER:** Any way to tell who that is?

**JOKER:** At all?

**ORACLE:** Nope.

**ORACLE:** Believe me, I tried. No one who had access to those documents have those initials.

**ORACLE:** At this point, I'd see if your man-whore friend knows anything.

**JOKER:** I guess I can contact him tomorrow.

**JOKER:** Thanks, Futaba.

**ORACLE:** Just remember. Say my name three times, I will appear!

**SKULL:** We only said it twice, Beetlejuice.

**ORACLE:** Close enough!

They both chuckled as they put their phones away. Ryuji looked up at Akira and smirked for a moment before opening his mouth. "So...do you really have Narukami listed as 'Man-whore' in your phone?"

"You've met him." Akira answered. "The man is married to an idol with a goddess as a side-mistress. Are you telling me that he _isn't_ one?"

"I never said he wasn't." he said. "I'm just asking if you really have him listed as a man-whore in your phone."

"Of course I do." he replied, pulling his phone out and scrolling through his contacts. He stopped after a moment and showed him. "See?"

"Yeah, I see it alright." he nodded, smirking.

"Now that we've had our fun break, let's get back to work."

"Better idea." Ryuji said, leaning forward. "Let's call Hifumi and Queen's sister, have them come over, and we can spend the evening telling bad stories about me."

"Sae's at the office right now." he said, shaking his head. "She knows I'm tutoring you tonight, so she usually stays late to take care of any backlog work before it becomes a massive problem like it was before, where she'd stay entire weeks there."

"...and Hifumi is doing some interview with a magazine photo-shoot that she can't take guest to because if the 'rumors' that she's seeing someone are confirmed it could be bad." Ryuji muttered. "Seriously, I'm starting to agree with Ann on how 'effed up Japan is with their idol-culture sometimes."

"...yeah..." Akira muttered, looking away for a moment. "It really is sometimes." he said before turning back to look at Ryuji. "Hey...do you think we..." he trailed off, getting Ryuji to look at him.

"Do I think we what?" he asked after Akira sat there in silent for a moment. Akira shook his head, giving him a small smile.

"Nothing." he said, hitting the book sitting between them. "No more interruptions. Back to work. Prove everyone at Shujin wrong."

"I don't even go there anymore, Bro." Ryuji said, pulling the book toward him. "Don't think they really care what I do anymore."

"Does that mean you're going to stop?"

"...no, I'm not." he muttered, looking down at the book.


	4. Another Peaceful Night of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "give me a minute or an hour"

"Lance strike!" Hifumi yelled, taking one his pawns. She sat back, looking at him with a haughty expression. "Will you concede to the Togo Kingdom?"

Ryuji said nothing, instead surveying the board. He tried to ignore the playful expressions Hifumi was giving him, and instead focus entirely in winning. While the stakes ridding on this match really weren't that bad, since so far as he was concerned he'd win either way, he still badly wanted to win the actual match first.

"So...where should I have you take me?" she asked, running her foot along his calf. He knew she normally wouldn't do this while playing, but like him she knew she would win no matter who actually won the match. This wasn't a match for practice, or even a real match just for the fun of playing. This was a match with "stakes" involved.

Still, as he tried to ignore the rubbing of her foot, he had to admit the stakes weren't bad. If he managed to actually win, she'd agree to do whatever he wanted for the evening. When she won ("IF" he reminded himself, "IF" she won) then he would take her to a nice restaurant for dinner. While he may like the idea of her agreeing to do anything he wanted for the evening, he also had to admit to himself he wasn't opposed to taking her out for a nice dinner. Even though she wasn't supposed to be seen with anyone, it did little to stop them from enjoying going out.

Honestly, he was pretty sure she did it in the hopes that someone would finally put two and two together and come to the correct conclusion that they were dating.

"You know...I've heard there's a place in Minato that's pretty good." she said, adding a second leg to stroke the other said of his calf. "I'm pretty sure we'd have to dress nice. Don't you want to see me in a nice dress?"

He had to admit, he really wanted to see in her dressed to the nines. He knew he'd stick out like a sore thumb, but if it meant seeing her like that...

He shook his head, trying to ignore how nice her rubbing his calf between her feet felt.

"I haven't given up yet." he said, clearing his throat. "I'm still looking for a move. Just give me a minute or an hour."

"If you say so." he heard her say, a smirk evident in her voice. He still refused to look up at her. He knew if he looked up at her, he'd simply throw the game and give in to what she wanted. It wasn't like it would be bad.

Still, as he saw a move that would allow him to win, he refused to give in. He reached up and moved the piece. After moving back, she started to laugh.

"And once again, the Queen of the Togo Kingdom will win the day." she said, moving a piece. His eyes widened and she leaned back. He looked up at her and watched the smirk fall from her face as she realized the mistake she just made. With a shaking hand, Ryuji move his piece and looked up at her.

"I win." he said, his voice shaking. He watched as Hifumi's eyes moved across the board, looking at all possible moves. She continued to scan it for a few minutes before shaking her head. She looked at him and smiled, holding out her hand.

"I concede." she said. He took her hand and shook it, smiling.

"I won." he said, looking down at the board for a moment. "Holy shit, I won." he said again, running his hand through his hair. "I mean, uh..."

"I suppose in trying to distract you, I ended up only distracting myself." she said. "Very well. As per our agreement, I'm at your disposal for the rest of the evening. What would you like to do?"

"Minato?" he asked, looking up at her. She raised an eyebrow at it.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered. "I mean, not like I was opposed to it. Get a nice dinner, spend the evening together. Not really mutually exclusive."

"Very well." she said, standing up. "The place I was thinking of does require you to be dressed nicely. I suppose by the time you would run back to your mother's apartment to change and get back, I should be ready to go."

"Cool." he said, standing as well. He looked down at the board one more time before taking his phone out. He snapped a quick picture of it before looking back up at her. "I know the others will never believe that I actually won a game. So...I'll be back in like an hour and a half or so."

"The queen of the Togo Kingdom eagerly awaits her lover's return." she said, causing him to blush slightly. He leaned in and kissed her quickly before heading out. He ran toward the station, and once getting on the train opened the Phantom Thief group chat.

**SKULL:** Guess who won a game a shogi!

**SKULL:** IMG_4352.jpg

**ORACLE:** WHAT!?!

**PANTHER:** WHAT!?!

**VIOLET:** WHAT!?!

**VIOLET:** Mona-senpai: WHAT!?!

**SKULL:** Seriously!?

**FOX:** I suppose going by pure probability, you would eventually have to win at least once.

**FOX:** So...congratulations.

**SKULL:** I don't know why...but I think that pisses me off more than the girls yelling "WHAT"...

**FOX:** Very well.

**FOX:** WHAT!?!

**SKULL:** Screw you, Inari.

**ORACLE:** So...you seriously won a game of shogi...but not against your girlfriend, right?

**SKULL:** No, it was against her.

**ORACLE:** WHAT!?

**PANTHER:** WHAT!?

**FOX:** WHAT!?

**NOIR:** WHAT!?

**VIOLET:** WHAT!?

**VIOLET:** Mona-senpai: WHAT!?

**PANTHER:** Shiho: WHAT!?

**SKULL:** Screw all of you.

**JOKER:** Ryuji, what the hell did you do now?

**JOKER:** Makoto was messaging Sae when she just stopped.

**JOKER:** Moment later, she's muttering about things not making sense again.

**JOKER:** Sae says this only happens when it's about you.

**ORACLE:** He says he beat the Shogi Princess at shogi.

**JOKER:** ...

**JOKER:** WHAT!?

**QUEEN** : WHAT!?

**JOKER:** Sae: WHAT!?

**SKULL:** Dude, come on! For real?

_JOKER added TOGO HIFUMI to the chat._

_JOKER changed TOGO HIFUMI's name to EMPRESS._

**JOKER:** Hifumi, Ryuji says he beat you at shogi. We say he's lying.

**JOKER:** Mind putting his lying to rest?

**EMPRESS:** Good afternoon, Akira.

**EMPRESS:** He did beat me.

**JOKER:** ...

**ORACLE:** ...

**PANTHER:** ...

**VIOLET:** ...

**QUEEN:** ...

**VIOLET:** Mona-senpai: ...

**FOX:** ...

**NOIR:**...

**EMPRESS:** Is...is that a problem?

**PANTHER:** So...did anyone else feel a chill like the end of the world just started?

**SKULL:** Seriously, screw all of you.

**SKULL:** Except you, Hifumi.

**JOKER:** I'm sure that will happen later tonight.

**SKULL:** DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK!?

**EMPRESS:** AKIRA! WHAT THE FUCK!?

**PANTHER:** omg...Akira was right.

**ORACLE:** Those two really are alike.

**SKULL:** Seriously. Screw you guys.

Ryuji locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. He felt it vibrate as more and more messages were sent, and ignored them. He shook his head, knowing he really couldn't blame them for their disbelief about his winning. He knew if it had been a serious game, he would have had no chance in hell of beating Hifumi.

He leaned his head back and smirked.

Just because it wasn't a serious game didn't mean he wasn't going to count it as a win.


	5. Advice from Coffee Dad, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "that's the easy part"

It was close to seven in the evening when Ryuji walked into Leblanc, duffle-bag across his back. He noticed a couple of the booths being used. Sojiro walked out of the small kitchen alcove with two plates of curry and looked toward him.

"Welcome to...oh." he said, stopping for a moment. He finished walking over and placed the plates of curry down in front of the guest. "The kid's not in this evening." he said, walking back behind the counter. "Usually he lets me know when you're planning on staying, though."

"I'm not staying the weekend." Ryuji said, shaking his head. "I'm staying with...well, Hifumi's parents aren't in this weekend, so...she wanted to know if I wanted to stay with her."

"Is that right?" he said, smirking slightly. "Hoo boy."

"She said she had some stuff to take care of, and she'd meet me here for dinner around eight." he said, taking a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could wait here...and maybe talk with you about something in private...if that's okay."

"I suppose." Sojiro said, nodding toward a booth. Ryuji went and placed his duffle-bag on the seat and sat next to it. Sojiro came out and handed him a glass of water, getting him to nod in thanks. He waited a bit, looking at stuff on his phone until the place was empty. As the last customer walked out, he stood up and walked over to the counter. Sojiro simply looked at him expectantly.

"I'm afraid of hurting Hifumi." Ryuji said, throwing it out. He hadn't spoken the fear to anyone before, and honestly was afraid that saying it would lead to it happening. Still, he knew he couldn't simply leave it unsaid. He had thought about talking with Akira, but something had stopped him. While he truly knew that Akira would help him work through his issues, he couldn't help the small part of him that felt Akira would try and gloss over it.

He had no doubt Sojiro would give it to him straight, though.

"I see." he said, crossing his arms and looking at him. "Is there any specific reason _why_ you are afraid of doing so?"

"My dad...used to beat my mom." he said, looking down at his hands. "There have been times when I've also let my anger get the better of me." he continued, reaching down to rub his bad leg. "It almost got me expelled and ended any chance I had of a future."

"What happened?"

"That effin' asshole Kamoshida was talking shit about me." Ryuji said, his eyes darkening. "He eventually started to talk shit about my mom, and I finally snapped. I threw a punch at him, and in return he broke my leg. Got the entire track team dissolved and was going to have me expelled."

"I'm surprised you weren't arrested, let alone expelled." Sojiro said, his eyes having widened.

"My mom...she agreed to having...with Kamoshida..." he trailed off, unable to actually vocalize it. He clenched his fist. He still remembered the tears she shed as she confessed what she had done to keep Kamoshida from pressing charges against him, to keep Kamoshida from expelling him. It was probably a good thing the man was already in jail when she broke down and told him, because Ryuji truly didn't believe he would have been able to see that smug smile he had every time they met eyes and not murder him. "Let's just say I regret having stopped Ann from killing that fucking piece of shit."

"Do the others know?" Sojiro asked after a moment.

"No." Ryuji replied. "Honestly...I'd rather keep it that way."

"Okay." Sojiro said, nodding his head. "Now, how does this go back to you being afraid of hurting your girl? Has she belittled you or your mother? Has she treated you the same way that gym teacher did?"

"No." he said, looking up at him.

"What would set your father off?"

"Alcohol."

"Do you drink?"

"Hell no!" Ryuji yelled, standing up. "Never mind my age, I have no plans on drinking at all after seeing what it did to my father!"

"And that's your answer." Sojiro said, smiling softly at him. "You care for the girl, right?"

"Of course I do." Ryuji answered, sitting back down. "I love her so badly that I've been losing sleep worrying that I'm going to end up hurting her one day. What do I do, Boss?" he asked, looking up at him.

"That's the easy part." Sojiro answered. "Just continue caring for her. You'd have to be blind to not see that you've been working on bettering yourself ever since you started dating that girl. I can't say that you won't argue sometimes, but I doubt you'd ever actually hurt her. Everything you've fought against has been the very thing you're afraid of doing." he said as the door opened. They both turned as Hifumi walked in.

"Welcome to Leblanc." Sojiro said, nodding.

"Good evening." she said, nodding to him as Ryuji stood up. He nodded his head toward the booth and they both sat down. Sojiro started making her coffee as she leaned against Ryuji's shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Tired of having to do magazine shoots." she said, her voice low. "Honestly, I'm thinking of just announcing our relationship to get out of having to do them. That would also mean we don't have to be so careful in public and instead can just act like a normal couple that doesn't have to worry about what the public thinks of them."

"Whatever you decide, I'll be there to help." he said, turning to kiss the top of her head. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a moment before Sojiro walked over and place a cup of coffee in front of Hifumi and a can of soda in front of Ryuji. He walked back to the kitchen alcove and came back a moment later with two plates of curry. He sat them down in front of them.

"Let me know if you need anything else." he said, getting the two of them to nod. He gave them a small smile and walked back behind the counter.

The two slowly ate, enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded them. Ryuji could feel Sojiro's eyes on him, most likely watching in curiosity. He did his best to ignore it, and instead focus on Hifumi's closeness to him. Eventually, they finished their meal and drinks. Hifumi leaned against him again, her eyes closed. Her breathing evened out for a moment before she took a deep breath.

"Should we get going?" she asked, sitting up to look at him. He nodded his head and got out of the booth. He grabbed his duffle-bag as she got out as well and he pulled his wallet.

"How much do I owe you, Boss?"

"On the house." he replied, smiling softly at him.

"You sure?" he asked, keeping his wallet out.

"I'm sure." Sojiro said, his smile turning into a smirk. "Go on and get her home."

"Thanks, Boss." he said, putting his wallet away.

"Remember what I said." Sojiro said, nodding toward her. "Just do that, and everything will be okay."

"What's wrong?" Hifumi asked, turning to look between them.

"Nothing." Ryuji replied. "I just asked him for some advice on something before you got here."

"Okay." she replied, smiling at him. They made their way toward the door when Sojiro made one final comment, causing both of their faces to turn red.

"Do enjoy your weekend together."


	6. The Future, Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "do we have to?"

As time moved on, meetings amongst the full force of the Phantom Thieves became rarer and rarer. Makoto and Haru had moved on to university. Ann had left Japan. Ryuji had left Tokyo. Futaba had started school. Sumire was constantly travelling for gymnastics. Only Yusuke and Akira were actually stationary in their locations. Nevertheless, times came when they would all meet up again. This was one of those times, when an enemy appeared that required the full force of the Phantom Thieves to conquer. Even Hifumi and Shiho were present, both of them having to take down the same enemy as well. The likes of Shido, Yaldabaoth, and Maruki had nothing on this enemy.

"This _sucks_!" Ann groaned, lying her head down on the table. "I'm a fashion model! I just got back to Japan! Why do I have to put thought into something like this!" she continued complaining, pushing the career planning sheet away from her."We still have to do it, Ann." Shiho said gently, sitting next to her.

"But...do we have to?" she asked. "Seriously, there's no point! I know _exactly_ what I'm going to do but they won't accept it!"

"I, too, don't see the point in this." Hifumi said, looking down at her empty sheet in front of her. "My future is being a professional shogi player. That's what I intend to do. That's what I'm _already_ doing. I don't _need_ to put more thought into my career. It's at least something I can do past the age of twenty."

"Are you saying I won't be able to be a model once I'm older than twenty?" Ann asked, looking at her. "Remember, you're an idol as well."

"And I happily look forward to the day I no longer have to be one." she shot back, her eyes narrowing. "However, from what I hear, you do not have a backup plan."

"I'm going into acting!" she shouted.

"Has it improved since the...British accent incident?"

"Ryuji!" she shouted, turning to face him. "You told her about that!?"

"I was only telling her what we all thought!" Ryuji shot back at her.

"Shiho!" Ann cried, clinging to her girlfriend's arm. "Tell them to stop being mean to me!"

"What did you put, Okumura-senpai?" Shiho asked, looking up from her own form while ignoring Ann clinging to her. "After all, you were already the President of Okumura Foods prior to graduation."

"I put down that I had received acceptance to University of Tokyo prior to filling out the paperwork." Haru said, looking over at her with a smile. "That, along with my station of as President of Okumura Foods, was enough to satisfy the requirement."

"Wait...these are due prior to entrance exams." Ann said, looking up at her. "How were you already accepted to University of Tokyo?"

"It was offered to me after my father died." she said, her smile fading for a moment. "They decided that it would paint them in a good picture, and the publicity would be good as well."

"I remember hearing about that." Sumire said, looking up from her text book.

"Man, I can't think about this right now." Ryuji said, throwing his head back.

"We can always tell bad stories about you." Akira said, the smirk evident on his face.

"Does that mean I don't have to fill this out?" Ryuji asked, lowering his head to look at him.

"What did you put, Akira?" Hifumi asked, getting his attention.

"The truth." he said. "Majoring in business at University of Tokyo before taking over ownership of an already-existing coffee shop."

"I thought the truth was you would be shacking up with your SIU Director girlfriend." Ryuji said, smirking at him.

"So, Hifumi." Akira said, leaning forward. "There was this one time while heading into a Palace that-"

"Sorry!" Ryuji said quickly, cutting him off. "Let's get back to work, shall we!"

"Wow Skull." Ann said, looking at him. "Way to not be at all suspicious."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Exactly what it sounded like!"

"Please don't make me separate all of you... _again_." Makoto said with a sigh, shaking her head.

"Sorry Queen." they both said in unison.

"Considering you already have a decent idea, I really don't see what your problem is Skull." Futaba said, getting everyone to look at her for a moment in shock before turning to Ryuji. Even Yusuke, who had been quietly sitting to the side drawing all of them, dropped his pencil in shock.

"You...already know?" Ann asked, her eyes almost comically wide.

"Better question, how does Futaba know when even _I_ don't." Hifumi asked, sounding hurt.

"I never told her, I swear!" he said quickly, turning to look at her. "She probably hacked my phone or pulled up my search history and saw the colleges and programs I was looking at, I swear!"

"Can confirm." Futaba said, looking up from her laptop. "Also, if you want I can send you his search history."

"Futaba, I will personally murder you computer." Ryuji said before Hifumi could speak.

"No you won't." she said.

"I know where you live, Futaba."

"Noyoudon't." she answered quickly, looking away from him.

"Try me." he said forcefully, causing her to look up at him for a moment.

"Hey, what do you know! My computer had a virus, that just happened to delete one file!" she said, hitting a few keystrokes.

"So...back to what Ann said...you already know?" Shiho asked.

"...yeah." he said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "I mean...I know what I would like to do. I just...kinda can't see myself actually being able to do it."

"What is it?" Hifumi asked, reaching up to rub his arm.

"I want to be a gym teacher." he said, looking away from them for a moment before turning back. "I want to be like...the anti-Kamoshida. I want to help people that have actual talent move forward with it, while making sure those who are simply forced to take the class succeed as well."

"Skull..." Morgana said softly from his spot next to Ann.

"What is keeping you from doing that?" Yusuke asked, drawing his attention. "It seems as if you have a set plan."

"What university is going to take me?" he asked, looking at him with a shrug. "My grades all though high school have been crap, I can't run athletically anymore."

"You won't know until you try." Akira said, getting his attention. "You've improved a lot since the year has started. Yeah, maybe an imperial university won't accept you, but there are still smaller universities that will. Remember, the only reason you can't run athletically anymore is because Kamoshida broke you leg. Seeing as he's sitting in jail for among other things physically abusing students, one charge of which _was_ breaking your leg, that would be explainable."

"Kamoshida stole a lot from us." Shiho said softly, looking down at her hands for a moment before looking up at Ryuji. "I think it would be only fitting for a Phantom Thief to steal it back."

"I suppose you're right." he said, looking down at the paper. With a sigh, he picked up a pencil and started to write down universities with his major selection.


	7. The Future, Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I realized last night after posting yesterday's chapter and updating the Characters list that Niijima is spelled with two "i's" as opposed to only one which is what I had been using.
> 
> So..yeah...that's a thing.
> 
> Chapter prompt: "you did this?"

It was with no little worry that Ryuji stood outside the faculty office the day after turning in his career planning sheet. He knew that had to be the reason he was called here, seeing as he couldn't come up with any other reason why. He knew he had to go in, but he couldn't help the fear that stopped him. He knew Ann, Shiho, and Hifumi had been denied prior. They had eventually come up with something that appeased their homeroom teachers, but that was them. He had little doubt that his would make him try and pick something more in-line with his skills, like busboy.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he knocked on the door and opened it. He looked over toward his homeroom teacher and walked over to him. He stood at attention, looking straight ahead.

"You asked to see me, Mr. Kazuhai?""I did." his teacher responded, standing up and grabbing a piece of paper. Ryuji looked down briefly and noticed that it was his career planning form. He also noticed that there was no mark on it showing if it was approved or not. "Walk with me." he said, walking toward the door.

"Yes, Sir." he said, following him. They left the faculty office and entered one of the counseling rooms next to it. His teacher pointed toward a chair while taking a seat. Ryuji sat as well, trying to keep himself calm. His teacher looked down at the form for a moment before tossing it on the table between them.

"So you did this?" he asked, looking up at Ryuji. "You didn't have someone else feed you answers?"

"Correct, Sir." Ryuji responded. "I may have met with friends and did it with them, but the answers are mine and mine alone."

"I see." he said, leaning back and crossing his arms. "You really think you can be a gym teacher of all things?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You came to us from Shujin, correct?" he asked, sitting forward. "You were there when these so-called 'Phantom Thieves' changed Mr. Kamoshida's heart, correct?"

"That's correct, Sir." Ryuji said, trying to keep his voice even.

"I take it you would like having that kind of power he had." his teacher said, giving a small smirk. "After all, there has been no movement from the Phantom Thieve in nine months now. I'm sure you just want to do what he did, and be glad you know how to get away with it, right?"

"What?" Ryuji asked, his eyes widening. "Hell no!"

"There's no reason to hide it, Sakamoto." his teacher, his smirk growing dark. "After all, I became a teacher for the same reason. The power you have over students...being able to get the girls to give you whatever you want in order to not get in trouble."

"You've..." Ryuji trailed off.

"There's no better feeling that making a school-girl believe she came up with the idea herself." he continued, leaning back. "Suguru knew that as well."

"You piece of shit!" Ryuji yelled, jumping up. "I'm not like that!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Sakamoto." he said, still smirking. "Besides, I figured you wanted to become a gym teacher because you admired Suguru and felt sorry for what happened to him?"

"Hell no!" Ryuji yelled, glaring down at him. "That piece of shit raped my friend! She almost died because of that piece of shit! He tried to blackmail and rape my other friend! He blackmailed and raped my mother! He broke my leg and ruined my future! I'm nothing like him! I'm proud of what the Phantom Thieves did to him! I'd rather die before becoming even _close_ to what that piece of fucking shit was before we changed his heart!"

"Good." his teacher said, dropping the smirk for a real smile. "That's good."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I wanted to make sure you were nothing like that sorry excuse of a teacher." he said, getting Ryuji to relax his posture slightly. "I'm sorry for what he put you, your mother, and your friends through. I also apologize for what I put you through just now." he continued, bowing low in his seat.

"So...that was a test?" Ryuji asked, sitting down. His teacher sat back up and nodded.

"I wish...that it wasn't needed." his teacher said, his smile now gone. "We've seen some students, both men and women, who have gone into teaching because they like the power dynamic it brings. They like knowing they control the futures of their students, like the highs they feel playing the students off each other in power struggles, and even take advantage of their positions to trade sexual encounters for better treatment. Since you were exposed to Kamoshida's treatments, we wanted to make sure you wouldn't be one to do so as well."

"I'd kill myself before I became like that effin' asshole." Ryuji said again, looking down. He clinched his hands, trying to stop the shaking from the adrenaline high. "Yeah, he may be the reason I want to become a gym teacher, but that's because I want to become the exact opposite of him."

"The opposite of him, huh?" his teacher asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah." Ryuji said, looking back up at him. "I don't ever want to be compared to him. He hurt too many people that were close to me. I don't want to be given false respect out of fear. I want to be respected because I'm fair, even if they don't like me as a teacher."

"Very well." his teacher said, leaning over the table to pull the career planning sheet to him. He pulled a small stamp and ink pad he had in his suit jacket and stamped the paper. He handed it over to Ryuji, who took it and looked down. There, in the box for the teacher's response, was the word "APPROVED" in red ink.

"Thank you, Mr. Kazuhai." Ryuji said, bowing to him.

"Think nothing of it, Skull." his teacher said with a smirk.

"Uh...what?" Ryuji said, looking up at him in shock.

"During your rant, you said that 'we' changed Kamoshida's heart."

"Uh...no I didn't." Ryuji said, looking away slightly.

"Don't worry." his teacher said, standing up and patting him on the shoulder. "I won't tell anyone your secret."

"Please don't." Ryuji said.

"Well, you're dismissed."

"Thank you." he said, standing up and leaving the room. He walked to a more secluded area and banged his head against the wall.

"God I hope they never find out what I just did." he muttered. A moment later his phone vibrated, causing him to sigh. "Come on God, we killed a false god for you! Shouldn't that gain us a favor?" he muttered, pulling out his phone to see what Futaba wanted.

**ORACLE:** Soooo...guess what Skull just did?

**ORACLE:** He just told his homeroom teacher that he was a Phantom Thief!

**PANTHER:** Damn it, Ryuji!

**JOKER:** Mona: Damn it, Skull!

**JOKER:** Also...Damn it, Ryuji!

He sighed, and lowered his phone as it continued to buzz. He knew they wouldn't let him live this down for a long time. A moment later his phone made a different notification sound, despite being set to silent. Confused, he lifted it up to see Futaba had sent him a private message.

**FUTABA:** So...I also heard what you said about your mother.

**FUTABA:** Don't worry...I won't say anything to anyone.

He let out a small sigh before giving a tired smile.

**RYUJI:** Thank you, Futaba.


	8. Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "that was impressive"

"You can do this, Shiho!" Ann yelled. Hifumi stood next to her, watching as Ryuji spiked ball after ball at Shiho. She knew Ryuji used to be an athlete, as well as that he did his best to keep in shape. Knowing it, however, was a nowhere near actually seeing it. While she tried to ignore the part of her that was become aroused by watching him, she also couldn't help but notice the things the two of them were yelling at each other.

"You call that a block!?" Ryuji yelled at Shiho. "Even Mishima could block something better than that!"

"Maybe if you actually spiked the ball halfway decent, I could give a halfway decent block!" she yelled back, blocking a spike.

"If you're going to waste my time like this, I'm going to just leave you here!" he yelled, spiking another ball at her. She blocked it easily.

"Screw you, Ryuji!"

"Are they...always like this?" Hifumi asked, causing Ann to turn toward her.

"No." she said, shaking her head. "Shiho...sometimes..." she trailed off, sighing. "Her moods can change sometimes. Most days, she's able to play normally. Sometimes, though, she can't. Her anger and fear builds up because of what volleyball represents, and she locks up. The first time that happened during practice, she told Ryuji to start screaming at her."

"So this was her idea?" Hifumi asked, pointing to the two athletes yelling insults at each other.

"I'm guessing Kamoshida was right about you, huh!" Ryuji yelled, spiking another ball.

"No he wasn't!" Shiho yelled back, hitting the ball harder. Even Hifumi could tell that she was starting to lose her rhythm at the mention of their former gym teacher.

"No, I think he was right!" Ryuji yelled, grabbing another volleyball to spike.

"Yep." Ann said, smiling for a moment. "You should have seen Ryuji the first time. The moment he pushed her too far he broke down apologizing. We honestly thought he was going to give himself a concussion from the number of times he kept hitting his head on the floor begging forgiveness. Now he just buys us dinner and spends most of the walk there apologizing."

"It...seems like it comes naturally to him." she said softly, turning back to look at her boyfriend. She knew he could be impulsive at times, as well as had heard that he used to be very rough around the edges. Still, to see him throwing insults and slurs like it was nothing...

...for the first time since she had met him, she felt a fleeting feeling of fear.

"Honestly...Shiho hates having to make him do this." Ann said softly. "We both know he doesn't like having to act like that asshole. I'm pretty sure if it were anyone other than Shiho asking him to do this, he would have told them no. His mother mentioned that he breaks down after getting home on training nights like these. I'm actually surprised you managed to convince him to let you join us."

"I'm beginning to wonder why he allowed this also." she said, watching the two.

"I don't know what Kamoshida was thinking putting you as a starter!" Ryuji yelled, spiking another ball and quickly grabbing another one. "You'll never make a reserve team, let alone anything of note!"

"Yes I will!" she yelled, blocking the shot. "I'll show that bastard that I'm better than him!" she continued yelling. Hifumi was able to tell they weren't even thinking about what they were yelling anymore.

"No you won't, Shiho!" he yelled, spiking the ball.

"Yes I will, damn it!" she yelled back, blocking the ball.

"You'll never become anything beyond the little girl Kamoshida took advantage of!" he yelled.

"That's not who I am!" she yelled. "I'm better than that!"

"Not from what I've seen!" Ryuji yelled, grabbing another ball. "All I see is Kamoshida's toy!" he yelled, moving to spike the ball.

"I'm not his toy!" she screamed at him. As he spiked the ball, she jumped up and returned the spike, hitting him square in the face. The trance the two of them entered immediately broke as Ryuji recoiled in pain, holding his face. "Oh my God, Ryuji!" she yelled, ducking under the net.

"Ryuji!" Hifumi yelled, running forward, Ann right beside her. They reached the two of them as Shiho pulled Ryuji's hand away from his face, only to reveal a bloody nose. She quickly pulled a packet of tissues from her pocket and handed them to him. He put them back up to his nose and started to apply pressure. "Are you okay?"

"Well, upside..." he said, applying different amounts of pressure to his nose for a moment. "My nose isn't broken, at least."

"Yeah, now you just look like your normal harem anime protagonist." Ann said, smirking at him. "Thinking about how lucky you are to be alone with you girlfriend, a fashion model, and an athlete?"

"Sorry, Ann." Ryuji said, smirking through the pain. "As nice as you an Shiho look, my eyes are only drawn to the radiant beauty that Hifumi shines in the darkness that was my life post-Phantom Thieves."

"That has to be the cutest thing you've ever said, Ryuji." she said, her smirk growing. "I can't wait to share that with the rest of the group.

"I'm so sorry, Ryuji." Shiho said, looking close to tears.

"I'm sorry, too, Shiho." he said, smiling at her. "I went too far there at the end."

"No you didn't." she said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I kinda did." he said, stilling smiling. "Besides, that return spike you gave...that was impressive! All you need to do is work on the aim a bit and you'd be unstoppable!"

"It was, Shiho." Ann said, throwing her arm around her. "You'll manage to use that move and get to the Olympics! You'll make that asshole's one gold medal look like nothing when you win!"

"The Olympics!?" Shiho said quickly. "No, no...no...I'm not that good." she said, starting to close in on herself.

"Yeah, you are." Ryuji said, drawing her attention. "Shiho, listen to me. Kamoshida stole a lot from you. I know you were never a member of the Phantom Thieves, but the whole reason we formed was _because_ of you. We formed to get revenge for you, to get justice for you. That effin' asshole will spend the rest of his life in jail, so we managed to get justice for you, and even managed to get some form of revenge for you as well. But as it stands right now, he's still winning."

"He's not winning." she said, her voice hardening.

"Yes, he is." Ryuji shot back. "Every time you say the Olympics are out of your reach, that you're not good enough to go to play at the Olympics, you are allowing him to win. You were our beginning, Shiho. Just because you never were an official member of the Phantom Thieves, you were always there with us in spirit. So believe me when I tell you that you _can_ go to the Olympics. You _can_ win. You _can_ steal back what he stole from you.

"I hate having to yell those lies at you on days like today." he continued. "Yeah, it's true that you're nothing like Kamoshida, but he's not better than you. You're a better player than he was. Were you anyone else asking me to do this, I'd tell you to eff off. But I agreed to help you by doing this because I don't believe you can go to the Olympics and win. You have to believe it, but I don't. I don't believe you _can_ go and win because I fully believe that you _will_ go and win. If that means you need to me scream at you on days like today, then I will."

Hifumi watched as Shiho stepped away from Ann and approached Ryuji before hesitantly wrapping her arms around him. She noticed his shocked expression before he slowly lifted his arms and put them around her gently. She watched Shiho tense slightly before relaxing into the embrace. She noticed tears starting to fall from Shiho's eyes.

"This is the first time since..." Shiho started, trailing off. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "...since Kamoshida raped me...that I've been able to embrace a guy."

"I don't know if I should be honored or insulted." he said with a smirk, getting her to let out a small laugh.

"I'll believe it, Ryuji." she said, resting her head against his chest. "I'll go to the Olympics and take back what he stole from me."


	9. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "I'm not doing that again"

Once again, it was Christmas Eve. Though he would never admit it, Ryuji still had nightmares about Christmas Eve the previous year. He was pretty sure he wasn't alone in that amongst the rest of the Phantom Thieves, but his pride still had him not wanting to admit it. He also knew that if he didn't bring it up, it was easier to forget. It was always there at the edge of his thoughts, the memory of the mental pain being erased from existence caused, but he could usually pretend it wasn't there.

Of course, the previous Christmas Eve also had the upside of killing a fake wannabe god and saving the world. They thought it had cost them Morgana along with their powers, but the cat had popped back up when they managed to get Akira out of jail. While the loss of their powers and no longer be able to call themselves "Phantom Thieves" was a large blow, he had to admit it was better than the alternative.

As he walked out of the church with Hifumi, he also had to admit he was in a far better place this year than the previous year. He had someone he cared about, he had a goal in mind for his future, and he still had the best friends a guy could ask for.

"So...that was a church service, huh?" he said, walking hand-in-hand with Hifumi. "It was...interesting."

"It's okay to say you didn't like it, Ryuji." she said, squeezing his hand. "I know it's not exactly a normal thing to do on Christmas Eve, but I'm happy enough that you agreed to come with me."

"So you'd be cool me saying I'm not doing that again?" he asked, looking over at her.

"I'm not going to force you to go, Ryuji." she answered. "Even I only go a few times a year."

"It just seems weird." he said, his voice lowering. "I mean, we kinda killed a god."

"Well, I would say the fact you weren't struck by lightning or burst into flames the moment you walked into the church means it's not an issue." she said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he said. "I don't know...maybe next year I'll have changed my mind and I'll agree to go back with you, but right now...yeah, I'm going to give any more visits a pass."

"Next year..." she trailed off. He looked down at her and noticed a small blush on her cheeks.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing." she said quickly, shaking her head. "I take it the party is still on for tomorrow?"

"You bet!" he said, grinning. "This time, we have nothing holding us back from going all out. Akira's here, we don't have an axe hanging over our heads provided Haru doesn't bring one of hers, even the cat's back. It'll be nice to have a big celebration for one."

"And...you're sure it'll be fine for me to be there?" she asked.

"Of course it will, Empress." he said, wrapping his arm around her. "You may as well be one of us, now." he told her, a smile on his face. It had been a few months since Akira had added first Hifumi, then Shiho using "Spirit" as a codename, to the Phantom Thieves chat. "Besides, I need _someone_ to take my side should Mona start something."

"I promise to be a good girlfriend and help you fend off the evil cat." she said, smirking at him.

"I knew I loved you." he said, leaning over to quickly kiss the top of her head.

"So..." she trailed off, leaning her head against him as they walked.

"So..." he said, holding her tighter. "I uh...got you...something." he said, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. He let go of her and reached his hand into his jacket. He pulled out a thin box and held it out to her. "I...uh...I hope you like it." he said she reached over to take it. He watched her face as she opened it and gasped softly.

"Ryuji...it's beautiful." she said looking up at him.

"I had Ann help me find it." he said sheepishly. "I had an idea what I wanted to get you, and she helped me figure out what would look best."

"I'll have to remember to thank her as well." she said, looking down at the necklace. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Will you help me put it on?"

"Sure." he said, taking the box. He pulled the necklace out as Hifumi pulled up her hair. He reached in and put it around her neck, locking his eyes with hers. Once he had it secured, he leaned in and kissed her. She let her hair fall back down and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

Neither noticed the paparazzi taking the picture of them.


	10. Entrance Exam Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "yes I did, what about it?"

It was the middle of January before Ryuji saw Hifumi again. Word of their relationship spread quickly after a paparazzi managed to take a picture of them on Christmas Eve. Her mother, while she knew about their relationship, had freaked out and demanded they not meet up until damage control could be preformed. It put a damper on the Christmas party they intended to have, and Ryuji had ended up leaving the party fairly early on.

By the new year, things had calmed down some. While Hifumi was considered an idol, news that she was dating someone who looked more like a punk than anything else was considered second-rate news when the next bombshell hit on New Year's Day. Every magazine and newspaper in the country ran the headlines about Risette being pregnant by her previously unknown husband. Speculation on who Ryuji was became buried behind pages upon pages of picture analysis being done on her relationship with Narukami. When a few magazines started to speculate on Narukami's relationship with a weatherwoman in Inaba, it seemed like all talk about Hifumi and Ryuji vanished.

That lasted until he walked back into his classroom, and all talking stopped.

Still, it wasn't that bad. He had enough going on with worrying about entrance exams. Luckily for him, so did everyone else. The idea that the guy who looked like a punk was dating an idol didn't hold the same level of draw as the fact that entrance exams were quickly coming up.

Ryuji shook his head slightly, trying to bring himself back to the present and to the test currently sitting in front of him. He scratched his head with the pencil for a moment before continuing on with the test. He managed to finish the problem he was on before the proctor spoke up.

"Pencils down." she said, her voice indifferent. Ryuji laid his pencil down and sat up as everyone else in the room did as well. He noticed a few giving him side glances, and couldn't help the feeling that the ones sitting behind him were doing the same. He did his best to suppress the sigh that wanted to escape. "You are dismissed." she said. With that, everyone stood up and started to make their way out. Ryuji waited a moment for the mass to leave before following them.

"Think I'm going to go get some ramen." he muttered, pulling out his phone to turn it back on.

"May I join you?" he heard Hifumi say behind him.

"Of course." he said, looking back at her for a second before turning back to his phone. He took another couple of steps before he spun around to look at her. "Hifumi? What are you doing here?"

"Taking my entrance exam." she said slowly, as if it was most obvious thing in the world. "Why else would I be here?"

"You took the entrance exam for the same school?" he asked, raising any eyebrow.

"Yes I did, what about it?" she asked, causing him to shake his head quickly.

"Nothing." he said quickly, shaking his head. "I just...figured you'd try going to a better school."

"Is there a problem with my wanting to spend as much time with you as possible?" she asked, causing him to again shake his head. "Now that word about our dating is out, I have no intention of being careful with who can see us. If that means going to the same university as you, then I will."

"I...I would like that." he said, causing her to smile. She grabbed his hand and started to pull him along. He took a few large steps before falling into step along side her.

"So, you said ramen for lunch?" she asked, squeezing his hand.

"You cool with that?" he asked, looking at her.

"I am." she said. "Also, I have a request."

"What is it?" he asked, trying to hide the slight feeling of nervousness he felt at the word.

"It's been decided that I will come clean about being in a relationship during a television interview." she said. "My mother doesn't know how bad the fallout will be since I'm not really a 'traditional' idol, but personally I'm hoping that it means people will stop caring about me and I can move on from having to do magazine spreads and interviews."

"...okay..." Ryuji said, nodding his head slowly.

"I was hoping you would come with me." she said, causing him to stop walking.

"Like...be interviewed as well?" he asked slowly.

"No." she said, shaking her head. "At least...I don't think they'll try and interview you."

"So when it is?" he asked, starting to walk again. She quickly pulled up next to him and kept pace.

"Um...well, it's um...to...tonight." she said, looking away.

"For real!?" he yelled, turning toward her.

"Yes." she said, looking back at him. "We'd probably have to head over after lunch." she continued, looking away again. "I know this is being sprung on you at the last minute. You don't have to come. I was just wondering if you would-"

"I'll go." he said firmly, causing her to look back at him. "I'll go, and either stand backstage to support you, or sit in the audience and support you, or even be interviewed if it helps you. If that happens, I'll do my best to not embarrass you."

"You would that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I would." he answered firmly, nodding his head. "Anything for you, Empress."

"Then let's go get lunch." she said, starting to walk again.

"Cool." he said, walking next to her. They were silent on the rest of their way out of the school, before Ryuji turned to look at her. "So...they really _won't_ have me do an interview, right?" he asked, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. "I mean, I'll do it if I have to, but...I won't, right?"

"I'm pretty sure you won't have to." she said, smiling at him.

"Good." he said, nodding his head. "I mean, I will, but...I'm probably the _last_ person who should be in front of a TV camera." he said with a laugh.

-

"Damn television crews." Ryuji muttered to himself.

It was several hours later when they were at the television studio. Ryuji was trying his hardest to remain calm, despite knowing he would soon be on the wrong end of a camera. Despite his wishes, the film crew seemed ecstatic to have him be interviewed alongside Hifumi as well. He had promised Hifumi he would if required, and he'd be damned before he broke a promise to her, so he ended up agreeing.

"And we're live in five! Four! Three! Two!" the production manager yelled, pointing at the host when they finished counting.

"Welcome back." the host said, smiling. "For today's special guest segment, we have Togo Hifumi, the renowned 'Venus of Shogi' and idol of the shogi world. Thank you for being with us today, Togo-san."

"Thank you for having me." Hifumi said, bowing slightly.

"Now, I'm sure everyone watching wants to know the same thing." the host said, pulling out a large card with a picture of them. Ryuji saw it was the picture printed in the tabloids, of Hifumi and him kissing on Christmas Eve. "Togo-san, is this a picture of you? Are you in a relationship with someone?"

"Yes." Hifumi said, nodding slightly. "That picture was taken on Christmas Eve. That person is my boyfriend of almost one year now." she continued, getting the audience to start whispering.

"You two have been together for almost a year?" the host asked, sounding shocked.

"Yes." Hifumi confirmed. "We met via a mutual friend a few days after Valentine's Day last year. We started dating not long after. We try and be careful to not show too much affection in public, but that night was an exception. We never saw a paparazzi and did not know of it until the following morning."

"Now, I'm sure our viewers would like to know more about this mystery-man who has stolen the heart of the Togo-san." the host said, looking at the camera as Ryuji winced slightly at the woman's wording. "Luckily for us, he has agreed to say a few words." she said, looking toward him. He felt one of the production people pat him on the back and he started walking forward. He walked into the sight of the camera and tried not to wince as he made his way toward Hifumi. He nodded to the host and sat down next to Hifumi, taking her hand discreetly in his.

"Thank you for joining us today." the host said.

"Thank you for having me." he replied, bowing slightly as well.

"Now, we have heard from Togo-san that you two met via a mutual friend." the host said. "What drew you toward her?"

"When we met, we were simply joking around." he said, trying to be careful about what he said. "It ended up with her teaching me to play shogi. One night after a lesson, I asked if she wanted to get dinner. The next time we had a lesson, I asked her out. I love her dedication, how she strives to be the best in the field of shogi. I love the way she'll look down at a board while planning out her move ten moves from now. She doesn't look at me and see some no-good punk, but instead someone who was 'rough around the edges' as our friends put it."

"I'm actually surprised you said nothing about her beauty."

"I mean...that kinda goes without saying." Ryuji said, getting a chuckle from the audience.

"What was it you said to Ann?" Hifumi asked playfully. "That your eyes were drawn to my beautiful radiance that shone like a light in the darkness?"

"Hifumi!" he yelled, flushing as the audience laughed.

"Is it true?" the host asked, smiling at him.

"I mean...well...yeah." he said, squeezing Hifumi's hand.

"Well, with that, we're out of time for the day." the host said, looking toward the camera dedicated for her. "Please tune in next time."

"And we're out!" the production manager yelled. The three stood up and Hifumi and Ryuji shook hands with the host. They made their way toward the backstage when their phones both buzzed. Ryuji hung his head, knowing exactly what it would be. Still, it did little to stop him from pulling his phone out with Hifumi and reading what they had to say.

**ORACLE:** OMG Ryuji that was so funny!

**ORACLE:** TOPKEK

**NOIR:** I for one thought it was sweet.

**QUEEN:** I also have to admit, it was pretty touching, Ryuji.

**JOKER:** Mona: Skull really has matured.

**JOKER:** Also, thank you for not revealing my location.

**JOKER:** Please wait until the place is mine before you do that.

**SPIRIT:** I thought it was pretty nice that you did that also, Ryuji.

**SPIRIT:** I wonder what the reaction will be when I have to do that for Ann?

**ORACLE:** I'll just dox anyone who complains about it.

**NOIR:** That sounds like fun! Can I join?

**ORACLE:** Of course you can!

**JOKER:** Sae: Please stop talking about breaking the law when I can see it.

**QUEEN:** Same.

**ORACLE:** Hence why we told you not to add her to the group-chat.

**ORACLE:** Maybe we should make sure you also don't show her your phone when she's with you.

**JOKER:** I suppose I could do that.

Ryuji simply sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He looked over at Hifumi, enjoying the amused look on her face. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, causing her to flush.

"I really love you, Hifumi." he said, causing her blush to grow and her smile to widen.

"I love you as well, my lover knight." she replied back, causing him to smile as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could have been out sooner, but I really wanted to write the TV interview scene.


	11. Burnout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously...eff this chapter.
> 
> Chapter prompt: "I can't do this anymore"

"Man...I can't do this anymore." he muttered, lowering his head onto the textbook in front of him. It had been a few days since he took his entrance exams and did the television interview with Hifumi. Now that the threat of entrance exams were no longer hanging over their heads, his classmates were once again falling silent whenever he entered the room. Even though he hadn't given his name during the interview, people spread who he was online.

Still, he couldn't help but feel burnt out. With finals quickly approaching, he was trying to study as much as he could in what little time he had left. All it was doing, however, was making concentrating harder to do. His mind kept wandering to Hifumi, to his friends, even to Narukami and his group.

"Eff this." he muttered, pulling out his phone.

**SKULL:** Anyone else tired of studying for finals?

**ORACLE:** What is this "study" you speak of?

**QUEEN:** You really should put more effort into studying, Ryuji.

**QUEEN:** You made a lot of progress over this past year. It would be a shame for it to end now.

**ORACLE:** Team Mom has spoken! Back to studying, Ryuji!

**PANTHER:** I agree with Ryuji...as much as it pains me to admit.

**SPIRIT:** Seriously, the last time I heard someone complain this much was...

**SPIRIT:** ...actually, it was still Ann.

**SPIRIT:** And Ryuji.

**SPIRIT:** Some things never change, I guess.

**ORACLE:** lol

**JOKER:** Maybe you just need Hifumi to cheer you on.

**SKULL:** I mean...I wouldn't be opposed to that, I guess.

**EMPRESS:** I am not opposed to being your motivation, Ryuji.

**JOKER:** Pretty sure he likes maid outfits, if you want to go in person.

Ryuji felt his face flush at that. He also tried to ignore the fact that part of the reason was because he instantly had the image of Hifumi wearing a maid outfit pop into his head.

**SKULL:** DUDE! What the eff man!?

**ORACLE:** I love late-night entertainment.

**ORACLE:** *eats popcorn*

**JOKER:** I don't hear a denial.

**PANTHER:** *steals popcorn*

**QUEEN:** I'm done. I'm can't do this anymore.

_QUEEN has left the chat._

**SPIRIT:** *also steals popcorn*

**SKULL:** Seriously, dude?

**SKULL:** Wait...Queen left!?

_ORACLE has added QUEEN to the chat._

**ORACLE:** You can never leave, Queen.

**EMPRESS:** Is...is that something you would like to see, Ryuji?

Ryuji dropped his phone. He stood up and walked into the attached bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. Taking a deep breath, he walked back to his bed and picked up the phone, quickly reading through what they had posted.

**ORACLE:** I think Empress broke Ryuji!

**JOKER:** I guess he would like that, Hifumi.

**PANTHER:** Honestly, not surprised one bit.

**SPIRIT:** Same.

**ORACLE:** Same.

**QUEEN:** ...same.

**EMPRESS:** I suppose I will have to remember that for the next time we play a game with stakes.

**SPIRIT:** So...Ryuji?

**SPIRIT:** Wait...what?

**PANTHER:** So...that game from a while back when we added you...

**EMPRESS:** It was just a friendly match with the evening plans as the stakes.

**EMPRESS:** I tried to distract him, but only ended up distracting myself.

**PANTHER:** I...think that's enough of an explanation.

**QUEEN:** I was just thinking the same thing.

**JOKER:** So...guess Hifumi really did break him.

**SKULL:** No, I'm still here. Just had to take care of something.

**JOKER:** "Something" huh?

**JOKER:** Pretty quick for "something" isn't he, Hifumi?

**SKULL:** DUDE!?! WHAT THE ACTUAL EFF MAN!?!

**ORACLE:** Joker! Not in my Christian Minecraft server!

**SPIRIT:** He actually said that, didn't he?

_QUEEN has left the chat._

**PANTHER:** He did! What the hell, Akira!?

**EMPRESS:** He is not "quick" with anything, Akira.

**PANTHER:** Also, Makoto noped out again.

**SKULL:** HIFUMI!?!

**ORACLE:** She can check out anytime she likes...

_ORACLE has added QUEEN to the chat._

**SKULL:** Thanks for defending my...uh...but they don't need to know that!

**ORACLE:** ...but she can never leave!

**PANTHER:** Nice reference, Futaba.

**SPIRIT:** I have some of the most screwed up friends...it's great!

**QUEEN:** Part of me wants to know what Ryuji was responding to...

**QUEEN:** ...but I'm pretty sure I'll regret asking.

**ORACLE:** Hifumi said that Ryuji wasn't a quick shot.

**QUEEN:** ...

_QUEEN has left the chat._

**SPIRIT:** To believe that all this started because Ryuji was complaining about studying.

**PANTHER:** To be fair, this is mostly how our in-person study sessions used to go.

**JOKER:** Yep.

**SKULL** : Truth.

_ORACLE has added QUEEN to the chat._

**ORACLE:** I told you, Queen. You can't leave. You are one of us. Resistance is futile.

**QUEEN:** Damn it Futaba! I blocked your number! How did you do this!?

**SKULL:** Oh yeah, Joker, I meant to ask.

**QUEEN:** ANSWER ME FUTABA!

**SKULL:** You ever find that dress you were looking to buy Queen's sister?

**QUEEN:** Wait

**JOKER:** Ryuji.

**SKULL:** You know, the one like her Shadow wore.

**QUEEN:** WHAT?

**JOKER:** ...touché...

**QUEEN:** Akira...you're looking for a...

**ORACLE:** And once again, Queen.exe has stopped responding.

**JOKER:** I'm just glad she's not at Sae's right now.

**JOKER:** I really don't want to hear about how you broke her again.

**JOKER:** Now, before she comes too and decides to kill us, maybe we should get back to studying.

**SKULL:** I suppose you're right.

Ryuji dropped his phone on his bed and leaned back. He closed his eyes and ignored the buzzing of his phone, noticing it died down after a few moment. He knew he needed to get back to studying, and in all honesty he actually wanted to do well on his finals. If nothing else, he wanted to see if he could actually do it. He knew he would need it should he actually manage to get into a university and work toward being a gym teacher.

Just because he knew he needed it, though, didn't mean he felt like it would happen.

"Damn it...I can't do this anymore." he said, sitting up. He walked over toward his desk and sat down at it, quickly finding his place again.

He didn't have much time left to continue studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally supposed to be posted yesterday. However, I had such a hard time writing this one, it got delayed. I must have rewritten and tried different ideas three or four times before we got to what's been posted. Anyways, I'll probably get caught up this weekend with posting, most likely posting one chapter Saturday morning and one chapter Saturday night.


	12. Plan C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see the Mishima-bashing from a different point of view this time.
> 
> Chapter prompt: "you better leave now"

"Nishima...why are you with Futaba?"

Ryuji winced at the coldness in Akira's voice as he asked that question. He knew things could go bad, and privately wondered if Futaba set this up just to get back at Akira for something. He started wondering if he would be able to take Akira's attention away long enough for Mishima to make a run for it before things got even worse.

Honestly, he really didn't get Akira's hatred for Mishima. Sure, he had to admit that Akira had a bit of a point in that Mishima made some bad decisions. Yeah, from some point of views it seemed like Mishima could be blamed for a lot, but that didn't stop the fact that Mishima still changed. Yeah, he could admit that a small part of him would never be able to forget what Mishima caused, but he could at least forgive him since he saw the changes he went through.

Akira, he noticed, seemed to have no interest in forgiving him, let alone forgetting.

"H...hey, Akira." he said, seeming nervous. Mishima looked over toward him and Hifumi and smiled tightly. "Hey, Ryuji, Togo-san. I don't believe we've met before."

"That's right." Hifumi said, bowing toward him slightly in greeting. "My name is Togo Hifumi. I am Ryuji's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you, Nishima-san." she said, raising up from her bow. He noticed Akira smirk at what she had called him.

"It's Mishima, actually." he said, his smile still tight. "Mishima Yuuki."

"My apologies." she said quickly, bowing again. "I must have misheard Akira."

"No, you didn't." Akira said, still glaring at Mishima. "I'll ask again, Mishina...why the hell are you with Futaba?"

"Seriously...give it a rest, Akira." Futaba said, looking at him. "He's bringing me back after our date."

Though he knew it wasn't possible, Ryuji would swear to his dying day that he saw the blue flames that herald the coming of their Personas flare up around Akira.

"Bringing you back after your _what_?" Akira asked, his voice low.

"Our date." she said, clasping her hands behind her back. "He's smart enough to keep up with me, so I figured I'd see how a date would work out."

"Futaba...you better leave now." Akira said, his voice growing dark.

"Akira..." Ryuji said, standing up.

"What?" he snapped, causing Ryuji to sigh.

"Mishima, walk Futaba home." he said, his eyes not leaving Akira. "No arguments, Futaba." he continued, not even needing to look at her to know she was opening her mouth to complain. "And don't listen in with the bugs."

"Fine." she muttered.

"Thank you, Ryuji." Mishima said softly.

"Hifumi, I'm sorry to cut tonight short, but..." Ryuji trailed off.

"I understand." she said, her voice confused. He felt her lean up against him and kiss his cheek softly. "Call when you're finished. Maybe we can still meet somewhere."

"I will." he said, not looking back at her. He continued to glare at Akira, who was giving it back as well as he was receiving it, until the door closed. Once it did, he drew in a breath and let it out. "Okay, Akira. No more bullshit. What the eff is with you constantly hating on Mishima?"

"Everything that Kamoshida did was pushed along by him." he replied, his glare not softening. "Your broken leg, Shiho's rape, my record being leaked. All of that was caused by that coward."

"I don't remember Mishima breaking my leg." Ryuji said calmly. "I'd rather not call Shiho and ask if she remembers Mishima raping her, but I'm going to assume it wasn't. Yeah, he leaked you record, but it was under duress."

"Mishima was the one who actually revealed your record to Kamoshida." he shot back. "He's the one who sent Shiho and every other student he raped or beat to him. He can't use being 'under duress' because Kamoshida still beat the shit out of him after leaking my record."

"All I'm hearing is Kamoshida is a piece of shit who used people." Ryuji responded.

"You're seriously telling me you're okay hanging out with him?" Akira asked, his voice rising. "You're okay calling that traitor a friend?"

"Honestly...no." Ryuji admitted. He let out another sigh, closing his eyes. "Listen, Akira...you need to let this go." he said, opening his eyes to look up at him. "Enough is enough. It's been almost two years now." he continued, causing Akira to scoff. "Yeah, you're right. Sometimes thinking about what he did really pisses me off. But if he didn't do what he did, than Kamoshida would have gotten someone else to take his place."

"And yet here we are." Akira shot back. "Mishima _did_ do those things. Kamoshida _didn't_ have to get someone else to do them, because Mishima was right there ready and willing to serve."

"So that's how it really is." Ryuji said, shaking his head. "You're not blaming Kamoshida for his crimes, but instead blaming Mishima for Kamoshida's crimes. I really had no idea just how petty you could be, Akira."

"I'm not being petty."

"Yes, you are." Ryuji shot back. "Look at you. You just kicked your basically adopted little sister out of the cafe that her father owns, because she decided to go on a date with someone who was abused."

"I wasn't kicking her out." Akira said, shaking his head. "I just wanted her out of the way when I physically kicked Mishima out on the street. She's making a mistake dating him. I don't want her to end up hurt when he breaks her heart."

"Then she ends up hurt, Akira!" he yelled. "Do you really think Mishima would actually _hurt_ her!? Also, are you even listening to yourself!? You're talking about physically abusing someone who _was as victim_ of physical abuse!"

"Don't call him a victim in front of me." Akira said, his voice growing dark. "He's nothing more than an accomplice. Nothing more."

Ryuji stood there for a moment before shaking his head. He turned toward the door and started walking out. He stopped when he reached the door and turned to look back at Akira.

"Ann mentioned that she was with you when Kamoshida called her demanding she sleep with him, right?" he asked, turning back to look at him. "That was the same day Kamoshida raped Shiho. By your logic, it's Ann's fault that he raped Shiho. Only Boss and Futaba know this, but Kamoshida raped my mother as well. He went to her and said he was going to have me expelled and arrested, unless she had sex with him. By your logic, that was entirely my fault, if you don't consider it to be consensual since she agreed to it to keep me from being arrested."

"That's not the same." Akira said, his eyes narrowing. "Wha-"

"Yes, Akira," Ryuji said, cutting him off, "it is the same. By your logic, Ann and I are just as guilty as Mishima. Hell, let's say Shiho is just as guilty as well since she obviously didn't fight hard enough. Maybe we can say it was consensual as well. Maybe that piece of shit told her it was her or Ann. I don't know. I have no intention of ever asking."

"It's not the same!" Akira yelled. "Mishima-"

"I'll see you around, Akira." Ryuji said, turning away from him. He took a deep breath and walked out of Leblanc.

As he pulled out his phone to call Hifumi and make plans to meet up somewhere, he could only hope it wouldn't be for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet points to anyone who gets the title reference.


	13. The Future, Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter prompt: "you don't see it?"

It had been a week since that fateful night inside Leblanc. Ryuji hadn't talked with Akira since that night, either in person or over the phone. Futaba had decided to add Mishima to the group chat, and he noticed that Akira had become very sparse in there as well after his repeated attempts to remove Mishima from the chat, or at the very least change his name from "Admin" to something else. It was enough to make Ryuji wonder if Futaba had simply decided to continuing dating Mishima in out of spite against Akira.

"I'm sure everything will be alright once they've calmed down." Hifumi said, reaching down to squeeze his hand. He looked over to her, raising any eyebrow. "I know you're worried about them. After everything you all have been through, I have no doubt that you will be talking and joking again in the near future."

"I hope you're right." he said, looking up as they continued their walk to the school. "I really do."

"I'm sure I am right, Ryuji." she said, smiling at him. He let out a breath and smiled at her as well. "Now, let's continue on to see if we managed to get into the same university."

The rest of their walk passed in silence. As they neared the university, more and more people joined them. He noticed that they were generally not paying them any mind, though he did notice a few looking at Hifumi. Of course, the few who looked at Hifumi then proceeded to look at him. He was slowly getting used to it, but still hated it.

Eventually, they reached the university. They made their way toward the group of people crowded around boards checking for their number to see if they got in. While Ryuji had zero doubt in his mind that Hifumi had gotten in, he truly wondered if his number would be up there. They stood at the back of the crowd and slowly made their way forward as those in front went away. They finally got to the front and looked for their numbers.

"Looks like I got in." Hifumi said after a moment, turning toward him. "What's your number? You don't see it?"

"Seven thirty-eight." he said, scanning the boards. He moved down, and stopped, his eyes widening.

"Did you find it?" she asked, walking over to him.

"I got in." he said softly.

"You got in." she said, reaching down to squeeze his hand.

"I got in." he said again, trying to process what his eyes were seeing. "I actually got in."

"Yes you did." she said. "I knew you would."

"The others will never believe this." he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head before opening them again. "I'm looking at it and I still can't believe this."

"Then let's come over here and tell them." she said, pulling him away. They walked over to an empty area and pulled out their phones.

**SKULL:** So...uh...I got into my first choice.

**ORACLE:** WHAT!?!

**QUEEN:** Congratulations, Ryuji. I'm proud of you.

**PANTHER:** Congrats, Ryuji!

**PANTHER:** Mona: Stop lying Skull.

**EMPRESS:** Please tell the cat to stop picking on my boyfriend.

**ADMIN:** Congrats, Ryuji.

**NOIR:** Congratulations, Ryuji!

**VIOLET:** Really, Senpai!? Congratulations!

**PANTHER:** Mona: I'm not a cat! Also, did Skull really get into his first choice?

**SKULL:** Yeah, Mona, I did.

**FOX:** I wish I had been there to see the naked excitement on your face.

**FOX:** It would have made a wonderful painting.

**FOX:** Also, congratulations, my friend.

**SKULL:** Dude...every time I hear or see the words "naked" and "painting" coming from you...

**PANTHER:** Same.

**SPIRIT:** I wasn't even there and I feel you all.

**SPIRIT:** Also, congrats Ryuji!

**SPIRIT:** Steal back your future!

**SKULL:** I plan on it.

**SKULL:** Hifumi also got in, no surprise there.

**SKULL:** When do you guys find out?

**PANTHER:** Two more days for Shiho and me.

**PANTHER:** Also, congrats Hifumi! Be sure to make sure Ryuji studies!

**PANTHER:** I'm sure he'll be extra motivated if you dress in a maid outfit.

**QUEEN:** Not this again.

**QUEEN:** And congratulations as well, Hifumi.

As the rest of the Phantom Thieves sent messages of congratulations for Hifumi, Ryuji couldn't help but notice the one name that never popped up. He felt Hifumi take his hand again, drawing his attention. She gave him a small smile, which he returned with a tired one of his own.

"He will come around." she said, her voice firm. "I know he will."

He nodded his head, looking back down at his phone.

He really hoped she was right.


End file.
